


Emilia's Grief

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Ficlet, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: In the few seconds that pass as Emilia falls, her mind tries to comprehend what has happened.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Emilia's Grief

Over the course of a few seconds, as Emilia plunged into the ruins of her old burrow, she felt as though time crawled to a standstill. Looking up, Emilia saw the faces of the people she had grown to hate more than anything else in this world. This world, that should have belonged to the humans, ruined by a bunch of children who couldn’t see the superiority of humanity. She could not have lost. She would not lose to a bunch of kids.

A moment passed, and Emilia’s anger was inexhaustible. Rage overtook her momentarily, uselessly flailing her arms in a desperate bid to claw out Kipo’s eyes, to destroy the goddamn child who had ruined everything. The glass shard she held fell from her grip.

A moment passed. The wind was whipping by her ears as the ground below grew ever closer. As her eyes flitted around, she looked for something to grab onto. Anything to slow her descent. The balconies of the burrow were too far away for Emilia to grab onto, and Kipo’s arm, extended downwards in a desperate bid to catch Emilia, was beyond her reach. Why, despite everything, Kipo tried to save Emilia, the scientist would never understand. They were enemies, why would anyone try so hard.

A moment passed, and Emilia remembers her brother. He would’ve tried. Because despite everything Liam had been taught, what they had both been taught, Liam gave the mutes a chance. But he was gone. Everyone Emilia had had was gone. Greta, Zane, Hoag. Even the Oaks would’ve done anything to help her once. But they were all gone. Because of Kipo.

No, because of her. There was no escape, no plan that would save her. She had failed. And there was nothing left to do but…

_ Crack! _

Kipo and the others caught only a momentary glimpse of Emilia on the ground, before instinctively turning away; It was not a pleasant sight. Kipo, still holding her extended arm, could not help but feel she could’ve done more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know that I think a lifetime spent with Fun Gus is punishment enough for this vile woman.
> 
> Everything is hard right now. Obviously not just for me, but the cruelness of this world we live in just sucks everything from you. I work retail, and I swear it has drained my sympathy from me. I wish I could be more like Kipo, and try to see the good in everyone. But then I watched season 3, and could not get out of my head that Emilia deserves nothing less than death for what she’s done: to her brother, to Hugo and Lio and Song, and all the mutes who got cured.
> 
> This is just me venting my frustrations onto a cartoon character I guess.
> 
> I hope everyone is (as much as is possible right now) well.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival


End file.
